Mabcifica Mini Golf War
by demonMike14
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica never had a fair mini golf match so they never found out who the best minigolfer was. Now is their chance to find out but they might need a little help from so little enimes.
1. Chapter 1: Do You Know How To Drive?

Mabel and Pacifica were hanging out in the living room together sharing the big chair in front of the TV. Mabel was knitting a new sweater and Pacifica was trying to find something good to watch.

"Hey Mabel you know what I really want to do today?" Pacifica said as she turned off the TV and turned to looked at Mabel.

"Wait let me guess!" She put down her knitting stuff, turned to face Pacifica, and closed her eyes. "You want, to go, mini golfing."

"Yes! How did you know?"

"I know you pretty well."

"So do you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go! We can have Stan drive us." She jumped up from her sit. "Come on lets go!"

They got up and walked over to the Mystery Shack gift shop where Stan usually was at this time. In that room was Stan, Soos, Melany, and Wendy.

"Hi Grunkle Stan! Can you take us mini golfing?"

"Oh hi kidos. Sorry but I can't right now."

Both Mabel and Pacifica looked very disappointed. "Oh. Ok," Mabel said sounding very sad.

Stan saw how sad they were and hated it. He looked around the room and shouted, "who in this room wants to take my niece and her girlfriend mini golfing?!"

Wendy stood up. "Will I still be getting paid?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Ok then I'll do it."

"Thanks Wendy!" Mabel shouted.

"Wait a second," Pacifica interrupted. "Do you even know how to drive?"

"Yes, in a way. I can drive but not the way the law wants me to."

Both Mabel and Pacifica didn't like this idea very much but Stan thought it was funny. He laughed as he grabbed him keys out of his pocket and gave them to Wendy.

"Here. You can take my car. Just make sure you don't get caught by the cops and that all of you come back in one piece."

"You got it Mr. Pines."


	2. Chapter 2: No

They left together and surprisingly they didn't get pulled over by the cops which all of them were very happy about. She didn't drive any worse than Stan usually did. She did speed, run red lights, run stop signs, and parked over the line but other then that she did great. She didn't hint anyone or anything and she didn't crash so they container it a win.

Once they got out Pacifica remembered the place admatly. "Wait, isn't this the place were those little things kidnapped me?"

Mabel looked up at the huge wood gates. "You're right, it is. Wendy isn't there any other minigolf place nearby?"

"No, this is it."

Mabel looked over at Pacifica. "Do you still want to go?"

Pacifica smiled. "Yeah, it'll be fun. Plus if any of those little jerks try anything we can easily take them down."

They gave each other a high five and started to walk in together but were stopped by Wendy.

"Wait, here you go." Wendy said as she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Mabel. "So you can pay for mini golf. It's Mr. Pines's credit card."

"Mr. Pines gave you his credit card?" Pacifica asked.

"Not really. I took it from his wallet a few days ago to buy a new flannel and I forgot to put it back. Just give it back to me when you're done. I'll be back in less than an hour. If you need anything I wouldn't be far." She walked back to the car and once she was there she shouted to the girls." "Have fun and don't get into too much trouble!"

"No promises!" Mabel shouted back.

They walked in, payed, grabbed their balls, grabbed their punter, and headed over to the first hole. It was a pretty slow day for the workers there. Only about four other groups were there.

"Go lucky. You're going to need it," Pacifica said jokingly.

Mabel giggled. "Oh please I could beat you in my sleep." She took a deep breath and than spoke again. "Do the hib wiggle and," she hit the ball over the little wood bride, into the dragon's mouth, out the tail, and straight into the hole. "Tatda."

Pacifica playfully pushed Mabel out of the way. "Ok my turn. It's the first hole so of course you would get a hole in one." Just like Mabel, she got a hole in one like it was nothing.

They played the whole course getting a hole in one for every hole. They started to draw a crowd of the few people that were there with their perfect hitting. They. tied so they played the whole course again but they kept tieing. They played it three times getting perfect hits each time. They did some tricks like trying to bounce the ball from one place to the next or by doing it with their eyes closed but they kept tieing.

"Wow you are a really great opnite." Mabel said sounding very tired.

"You too." Pacifica said just as tried.

"You know we never did see who the best mini golfer was so I guess that this is our rematch."

"You're right. You and your brother had those little jerks on your side so we never got to play an even match until now but now neither one of us can lose because this course is way to easy."

"Wait I have an idea."

"Ok. What kind of idea?"

"The Lilliputians were able to make you lose so if we ask them they could make the course super hard for us."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I never said that it was a good idea. I just said that it was an idea. So are you in?"

"I'm probably going to regret this but ok. Lets do it."

"Awesome! We can sneak into the park after dark so then we can talk to them and then play."

"Ok. Sounds good."

They left the park and told Wendy their plans. She was fine with it and she said that she would drop them off to play mini golf after dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Hi Again Jerks

It was now midnight. The golf course was closed so they started to head over there. Only Wendy knew about them playing after dark because they knew if the others knew they would either stop them or go with them. They didn't want anyone staying with them the whole time even if it was for their safety.

Wendy parked the car but not very well. Because no one else was there she had no problem taking up three parking spaces.

"I'll be in the car the whole time just in cause something happens. Yell if you need anything. Have fun and don't die."

They crawled under a small hole that was near the wooden door and they were inside.

"Ok Pacifica. Rules are no savatonsing each other and no telling the Lilliputians to go easier on ourselves. Now lets go find them but how should we get their attention?"

Pacifica looked around. She found a rock laying close by so she picked it up and throw it at the windmill. "Hey like jerks! Come out we want to make a deal with you!"

The Dutch Lilliputians came out of their windmill looking very angry. "Hey what's the big idea!" one yelled.

"Yeah, what are you Hugelings doing here!" another shouted.

"Sacrebleu!" one of the Lilliputians from the French hole yelled.

"C'est le seul français qu'il connaisse!" another French Lilliputians said.

All of the Lilliputians came out and started yelling at them.

"What is going on here?!"

" Thow has been banished from thow land!"

"Get out or walk the plank!"

"You runed everything!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Va te faire foutre ton cul agaçant Hugelings!"

" Y'all get out!"

Mabel and Pacifica both thought that this was getting annoying.

"Hold on, hold on." Mabel said hoping that they would calm done. "We want to make a deal with you guys."

"And why would we do that?!" A Dutch Littleton asked.

"Yeah why would we do anything for you?!" A miner shouted.

Mabel looked over at Pacifica. She didn't think this part though. Pacifica picked up a rock and said, "because we say so." She then through the rock at the castle wall making it shake a little.

Many gasped and others started whispering. "Fine, fine, alright you win!" One of them shouted. "What do you want?"

"We want you to make the course as hard as you can," Pacifica said with a smirk.

All of the Lilliputians walked away to start getting to work. Many whispered to the others or mumble to themselves.

"Was threatening them really necessary?" Mabel asked Pacifica.

"Well did you have a better idea?"

Mabel rolled her ideas. "Fair enough."


	4. Chapter 4: Bye Again Jerks

They went to the first hole ready for a challenge. The first hole was the dragon and Mabel hit it into its mouth like always. As it was coming out the tail a small sword the size of a pencil was through into its way, stopping it from being a hole in one. The same thing happened for Pacifica's turn. Both of them took two strokes on the hole. It was starting off as a good game. Both of them were going to be put to the challenge.

It was a head to head match. They soon learned how to get around the Littleputens tricks because they were mostly the same.

They would shot different things in the way of the ball when it was about to get in the hole such as pencils, tiny swords, tiny bullets, soda cans, rocks, ect. Another common thing was that they would though the ball out of tunnels whenever it went in. The last poplar trick was to go under the course and randomly leven the fake grass.

To get past these tricks they had some tricks of their own. When they tried to score they would hit the ball to fast so that the Littleputens couldn't aim right. Then they would try to go around any tunnels. They couldn't completely get past the last trick. The best that they could do was expect the unexpected.

Pacifica was winning but Mabel was catching up quickly. Pacifica knew how to quickly adapt so she was able to start off strong. They were half way through know. Pacifica had 20 and Mabel had 28. Pacifica stayed strong but Mabel soon started doing better than her.

It was now the last hole. The windmill hotel. Pacifica now had a score of 40 and Mabel had 38. They both knew how complicated it was on the inside so anything could happen here but in their minds it was best to make sure the ball didn't in the windmill.

Mabel was up first. She hit the ball, trying to make it go over the windmill and onto the other side. She had forgotten that the blades were able to spin extremely fast. When the ball was about to go though two of the blades they started spinning. It was so quick that the ball was through back in her direction and right over her head. If she hadn't ducked it would have hit her right in the head and because of the speed she might have had to go to the hospital.

"Holy shit!" Pacifica yelled. She had almost forgotten about the blades too even though she almost died from them.

Mabel's ball was far behind her. She had no clue were it went so as Pacifica took her turn she looked around for it.

Pacifica had to find a way to go around the windmill. She couldn't go over it, though it, or anywhere near it. If she jumped the side of the green she would be able to get near the hole. She tried it and it was a success. Although it didn't go right in the hole it was very close. Will one more hit she should be able to get it in.

Because Pacifica's ball was closest it was her turn and just like she thought it went in.

Mabel was about 20 yards away. Getting her ball in seemed like an impossible shot. Pacifica knew that Mabel was full of surprises so she could make this shot. She hit the ball, it went flying through the air, and landed only a foot away from the hole.

"Yes!" Both of them yelled together. Mabel was happy that she was able to get the ball anywhere close to the hole and Pacifica was happy that she didn't get it in the hole.

Mabel ran up to the hole, took her next shoot, and got it in perfectly.

They finished calculating their final scores. Mabel had won with 41 and Pacifica had lossed with 42. It was the closest, hardest, and most interesting mini golf game that either of them had ever played.

They packed up and started to leave.

"Goodbye!" Mabel shouted to the Lilliputians as they left. They started to shout and wave back sounding just as cheery but unlike Mabel they were forcing it out.

"Goodbye!"

"Please don't come back!"

"We hate you all!"

"Hope you have a terrible night!"

They walked out smiling and holding each other's hand.

"Well I guess you are the queen of mini golf," Pacifica said.

"Yeah but your still my queen," Mabel responded.

Pacifica smiled but tried to hide it. "Well that's cheese."

"So?"

They laughed at eachother, got in the car and left.


	5. My Next Story

Sorry for the short story. I have another story that I was working on but because it takes place a month after they come out I didn't want to post it right away. I wanted something inbetween them so here it is. This was just a cute thing that I though of while I was writing my other story.


End file.
